


Not A Lookalike

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Rhett, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link discovers Rhett's been keeping a secret from him. Rhett discovers Link would have been a natural in porn.In other words... Porn star Rhett shows Link how to make an adult movie.





	Not A Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this ended up like this - I started writing a cute drabble and next thing I knew they were fucking. 
> 
> Pay attention to the tags.

“Uh… what are you doing?”

Link jumped. He hadn’t noticed Rhett entering their shared office and instinctively paused the explicit video he’d been watching. He relaxed slightly as he realised he hadn’t actually been caught doing anything he shouldn’t. “Oh! Hey man, I didn’t see you there. Come and look at this,” he said, shuffling over on the couch to make room for Rhett.

“Are you watching porn? Maybe you’d prefer to be alone,” Rhett smirked, but joined him on the couch anyway. “Oh gosh,” he said when he looked at the screen of Link’s laptop.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Link grinned, nudging him in the ribs before pressing play on the video. “Look at this guy!” The video resumed, zoomed in on a grunting, naked man, his face contorted in pleasure. A man bearing a striking resemblance to Rhett. Link looked to the real Rhett for a reaction.

Rhett’s face was blank, but he wasn’t looking away.

“Well?” Link urged.

“Well what?”

“That guy looks exactly like you!” Link laughed. “You don’t see it?”

Rhett was silent for another moment, watching the screen as the angle changed and it became clear his doppleganger was balls deep inside another man.

Link stopped the video again, worried he was making Rhett uncomfortable, and closed the browser window. “Sorry, somebody posted it on Reddit and I thought it was fun -”

“It is me,” Rhett said suddenly, looking straight ahead.

Link laughed. Rhett didn’t.

Link eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to crack. “What?” he said when Rhett’s expression didn’t change.

“That is me,” Rhett said again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and finally looking at Link.

Link didn’t know what to say. If this was a joke, Rhett was playing it far too straight. If it wasn’t… well that just wasn’t possible. “It can’t be you,” he said.

“Why not?” Rhett said, something close to indignation creeping into his voice.

“Well… I would know about it for one thing. This guy has dozens of videos! When would you have the time?” Link’s brain was working on overdrive. “Oh, and you’re not gay.”

“Not entirely,” Rhett conceded with a grin, “gay enough.”

Link wasn’t finding this as funny as Rhett seemed to think he would. “Whatever man,” he said before closing his laptop and starting to stand up.

“Wait,” Rhett said, grabbing Link’s wrist and pulling him back down. “Gimme that.” He took Link’s computer from under his arm and opened it, before typing something into a new browser window. He pulled up another video featuring the same guy and scrubbed through like he was looking for something then handed it back to Link.

Link adjusted his glasses and stared down at the new video. The same bearded man was draped naked over a smaller dark haired man, engaged in a rough kiss. “Okay…” he said hesitantly.

“Keep watching,” Rhett said, nodding towards the screen.

Link was briefly confused, and then he saw it. Completely unmistakable on the man’s butt was Rhett’s wife’s name. Link opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything to say. Despite the evidence, his brain still couldn’t accept what he was seeing. “Rhett… what…” the words were coming out as a squeak. “I don’t wanna watch this,” he said suddenly, and closed the laptop.

“Calm down Link, this isn’t a big deal,” Rhett said, an audible shake in his voice. He placed a hand on Link’s shoulder which he immediately shrugged off.

“Please don’t touch me.” Link’s mind was racing with hundreds of questions and emotions. “How could you have kept this from me?” he said after a pause, the feeling of hurt winning out.   
  
“I never meant to,” he said quickly, turning in his seat to face Link. “I did it once in college for some extra cash, but the calls kept coming and I never stopped. I just didn’t know how to tell you and the more time passed, the harder it became. I’m sorry man, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

“Does Jessie know?”

“Yeah, well, she got suspicious when I kept getting STD checks,” Rhett admitted.

“And she was okay with it?” Link asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Not at first, but she is now.” He grinned, “She thinks it’s hot.”

Link didn’t return the smile. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re, what? Bisexual?”

Rhett grunted. “That’s the bisexual dilemma ain’t it? Do you come out and risk alienating half of your friends and family, or just hope to God you fall for someone of the opposite sex? But I don’t have to tell you that, do I buddy?” Rhett said, raising an eyebrow.

Link bristled at the thinly veiled accusation. He was perfectly comfortable with his sexuality, but he wasn’t so sure his southern family would have been. Fortunately he’d fallen in love with a woman that wanted to marry him and it had never come up. “I guess not,” he said and looked away.

Neither spoke for several minutes, afraid to say anything that might upset the other. Link replayed everything he’d just discovered, hoping for some revelation, but none came. His best friend had been lying to him for twenty years… but then hadn’t he been lying too?

“It is kinda hot,” Link said eventually, breaking the silence.

A smile teased at the corner of Rhett’s lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Link said shyly. He looked up at Rhett, biting his lip to try and hide his own smile. “I bet you have some moves.”

“I do,” Rhett said, fully grinning now. “I could show you you know. Wanna know how a pornstar has sex?”

A wave of arousal washed over Link. He felt almost intoxicated, the adrenaline clouding his senses. “Is that a good idea?” he said slowly, afraid of scaring Rhett off.

“Probably not,” Rhett said, “but do you care?”

“Not right now, no,” Link said, laughing for the first time since Rhett had entered the room.

Rhett stood up and crossed the room to lock the door, turning back with a wicked grin. “We’re really gonna do this,” he said - it wasn’t a question.

Link’s stomach was doing somersaults. “So how do you usually start?” He said, watching Rhett carefully as he returned to his spot on the couch.

Rhett placed a hand on Link’s knee as the other wrapped around his neck, pulling him within a couple of inches of Rhett’s face. “Well usually we start by making out for a while.”

He closed the distance and pressed their lips together. All at once Link was a teenager again, experiencing his first kiss. It was relatively chaste, but the feeling still went straight to his insides. He’d imagined kissing Rhett before, but he’d never taken into account just how rough his beard would feel. He reached for it instinctively and curled his fingers towards Rhett’s chin.

“It’s gotta look good on camera though,” Rhett muttered against Link’s lips. Link followed his lead as the gentle kiss became a wet, open mouthed kiss. He moved his hand to the back of Rhett’s head and pulled them together. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the presence of Rhett’s tongue, but when it entered his mouth in search of its counterpart, the sensation was almost too much for Link. He moaned gently and Rhett grinned, resting his forehead against Link’s while he caught his breath. “That’s it Link, it’s gotta sound good too.”

Rhett hungrily kissed Link’s neck and fingered the bottom of his t-shirt. Link did as he was told and moaned again - it wasn’t hard, Rhett really did know what he was doing. They separated only long enough for Rhett to pull the shirt over Link’s head.

Rhett pushed Link back against the arm of the chair and crawled towards him, planting kisses as he went. “Tell me what you want Link,” he growled.

“This,” Link panted, and added a moan remembering Rhett’s instructions.

“Naw man, you gotta be specific,” Rhett urged. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Link didn’t know where to start. “I want your mouth on me. I want your tongue on my neck. I want to envelope me with your body. I want you to cum in me so hard I can feel it in my chest.”

Rhett paused and pushed himself up. He raised an eyebrow and almost smirked. “Really?”

“Yeah Rhett, and get on with it,” Link grinned back at him.

Rhett didn’t have to be told twice. He moved his hands quickly to the fly of Link’s jeans and made quick work of the button and zipper. In one well practised movement he pulled off Link’s jeans and boxer-briefs and settled between his legs.

“I wanna fuck you so bad Link,” Rhett said as he opened his own pants, “I couldn’t resist that ass forever. Always teasin’ me, weren’t you?”

A thrill ran through Link at Rhett’s course language. He reached up and pulled Rhett on top of him and kissed him again, practically growling with arousal.

Rhett reached down and stroked Link’s cock with proficient fingers. Link moved his hand to the back of Rhett’s head and grabbed a handful of hair. He muttered a litany of profanity and Yes-es against Rhett’s lips.

“That’s good Link, but no one can see what I’m doing,” Rhett said before pushing himself up and maneuvering Link onto his front. He pulled roughly at Link’s hips and Link tucked his knees under himself. He had a brief moment of embarrassment at being so exposed but then, it was only Rhett.

“Good?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah,” Link grunted.

“Huh, I wish I really did have a camera. Your ass is so perfect man.”

“Shut up,” Link giggled, looking back over his shoulder. “We don’t have to put everything on video.”

“Another time,” Rhett smirked. Before Link could respond he put his mouth to Link’s hole, gently at first so his beard didn’t irritate such a sensitive area. He pulled the cheeks apart and teased the small pucker with his tongue.

Link’s face burned with embarrassment, the coarse hair against his skin a constant reminder of just who was making him feel so helpless. It felt so good though, he was finding it hard to care.

Rhett alternated between licking, spitting and spreading the saliva in and around Link’s hole. “Gosh Link, you’re so tight. You’ve never stuck anything in your ass before, have you?”

“Shut up!” Link said again, laughing.

“It’s a complement!” Rhett laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be gaping by the time I’m done with you.”

Link knew Rhett was playing a character, but each filthy statement just turned him on even more. “Shit Rhett, I’m not gonna be able to hold out much longer if you keep talkin’ like that.”

“Don’t worry baby, you’re almost ready.” He gave Link’s left butt cheek a playful slap and got up off the couch. Link watched as he crossed the room and started rifling through a backpack on the floor by his desk. It served as a stark reminder that while Link lay naked, Rhett was still fully clothed with only his boxers exposed at the fly of his jeans.

“What’ve you got there?” Link asked as Rhett returned and settled on his knees on the couch.

“Condom and lube,” Rhett said, pulling down his jeans and underwear to reveal his hard cock.

“You brought that to work with you?”

“Quiet,” Rhett chided with a laugh. “Stay in character.”

Rhett’s crotch was completely clean-shaven and Link couldn’t help feeling a bit abashed at his own, more natural look. “Goodness, look how smooth you are down there,” he pointed out.

“It’s just to make me look bigger,” Rhett said modestly as he smeared lube over his fingers. “It’s kind of my thing.” He spread Link’s cheeks again and pushed his index finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Link moaned helplessly as the finger moved inside him. “Louder,” Rhett urged and Link complied.

“The usually cut this part out of the movies,” Rhett said, “but I don’t think they realised how damn hot it is. You look so sexy like this Link.”

Link would have scoffed at the suggestion if he’d had the presence of mind. Instead he just grunted “More”.

Rhett added another finger and eventually a third, working Link open gently but quickly. “I feel like I could cum just from watching you take my fingers like this,” he said, his voice gravelly. He pulled his fingers out, drawing a whine from Link, and rolled on the condom with his free hand.

“You ready buddy?” Rhett asked, placing a hand on Link’s lower back.

“Absolutely,” Link replied, unconsciously moving back towards Rhett. Before he could say another word, the tip of Rhett’s cock was at his entrance.

Rhett guided the first couple of inches in gradually before moving his hand to Link’s hip and pulling him back fully into his cock. Link let out a sound somewhere between a grunt and a whimper. Soon Rhett was moving inside him, settling into a rhythm that had them both moaning.

Sex had never been like this for Link; he could get used to this. Being led by someone so adept. To feeling so small. To feeling somehow, even closer to Rhett.

Link whined when Rhett’s hips ground to a halt. “What the crap man?”

“Turn over,” Rhett said as he slid his cock out.

Link didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled onto his back and curled his legs around Rhett, pulling him closer. Rhett took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head in anticipation of the skin to skin contact, then leaned over and guided his dick back inside. When he was fully sheathed he bent down to claim Link’s lips again.

The kiss was more relaxed this time. Rhett’s tongue probed gently at Link’s lips, taking in his taste, before pushing forward to mingle with his own. Rhett’s occasional moaning came in time with Link tugging gently at his hair.

After several minutes, Rhett started moving his hips again and Link gasped into his mouth. The new angle somehow felt even better than before, and having Rhett draped over him made him feel secure.

Rhett propped himself up slightly on his elbow and used his free hand to reach down and take hold of Link’s neglected hardness.

“This isn’t-” Link gasped, “a very good… camera angle.”

Rhett rested his forehead against Link’s and chuckled, “Well I’m already breaking all the rules today.” He squeezed Link’s cock gently, pulling his fingers along the length.

With the friction of their bodies pressed together and Rhett’s deft fingers, Link was soon close. He said as much to Rhett.

Rhett pushed himself upright to allow him to thrust more fully in and out of Link. He guided Link’s legs around his waist and kept working his throbbing cock with one hand. “Go on Link, don’t hold back.”

Link came with a cry, shooting white cum over his own torso. With his free hand, Rhett spread it over Link’s chest. “That’s so hot,” he muttered to himself. “Where do you want me to cum buddy?”

Link was barely able to speak. “On my face,” he managed.

Rhett raised his eyebrows, slowing his rhythm slightly. “You sure? That’s not too ‘porny’ for you?”

“I’m sure, come on,” Link panted.

Rhett pulled out and whipped off the condom before climbing up Link and straddling his chest. He pointed the tip of his cock at Link’s face and jacked himself quickly.

“In my mouth,” Link amended, and presented Rhett with his tongue.

“Fuck Link, you’re a natural,” Rhett growled. Before long, he was cumming too, spraying Link’s tongue and chin with ropey cum. Link swallowed it down like a pro.

Rhett gripped the back on the couch as he caught his breath. He watched Link look down at his own chest and prod experimentally at the cum on his chest.

“If you’re about to taste that I could be ready to go again in 30 seconds,” Rhett grinned.

Link quirked an eyebrow. “Don’t kid yourself,” he said and lifted a finger to his mouth.

Rhett laughed and maneuvered himself off Link. Link shuffled over to give Rhett space to lie down on the couch beside him. Lying half on top of Link, Rhett snaked an arm around his waist. “Whose is better?”

Link giggled. “They’re both awful… but better than cod sperm.”

Their gentle laughed faded to a comfortable silence. Link absentmindedly traced circles on Rhett’s shoulder. “I’m glad I know,” he said eventually.

“So am I,” Rhett replied, “I never liked keeping secrets from you.”

“Hey, how do you last so long in those movies?” Link asked, genuinely curious.

“I dunno. I can last a lot longer when you’re not there I guess.”

“Aww, dude.”

“Oh no wait, there’s a pill I usually take,” Rhett added, holding back a laugh.

“Screw you,” Link laughed before falling silent again.

“Next time,” Rhett said, moving his hand down to trace the length of Link’s soft dick, “remind me to show you how well I can deep-throat.”

A thrill ran through Link’s body. “Next time,” he said with a smile.


End file.
